


My Personal Hell

by KPesh123



Series: My Boomin' Memoirs [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accounting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Autobiography, Bad Writing, Good Writing, Hell, High School, Late Night Writing, Memoirs, Other, Post-High School, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPesh123/pseuds/KPesh123
Summary: This was a writing assignment I did back in English class of my senior year of high school.  It describes my least favorite class, Accounting, and why I hate it.  This has been approved by an Emmy award winning writer.
Series: My Boomin' Memoirs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905700





	My Personal Hell

My Personal Hell (Archived from High School).

  
The bell rings, third block is over. Usually one would be excited that it is now the last block of the day. That doesn’t work for me in this case. I am about to embark on an 82 minute odyssey to survive my personal hell. Although it is only for 82 minutes, it will last an eternity for me. I am talking about my fourth block Accounting 2 class. There are only six students and one of the driest teachers teaching the worst subject that our school offers. Taking one step into the classroom and I automatically feel depressed. For the next 82 minutes, I have to deal with five of my autistic peers going at each other's throats. When someone says anything, the rest of the class gangs up on them for making such a retarded statement, making them feel ashamed for even saying it. I then have to try to stay awake through the notes so I know what I am doing for the workbook packets. The room is square with finance posters all over the wall. Although there are windows, a rare occurance in an RBR classroom, after a few weeks I might as well see fire instead of trees outside since it is such a shithole. There are two very symbolic items that represent the pain and torture I feel in this class. Both are heavily related. I am talking about the accounting textbooks and workbooks. Every week we are assigned different sections of the workbook to do. These sections are extremely long and difficult, if you don’t have the textbook, you are completely fucked. After not understanding a word of the notes presentation, I have to guess my way through the classwork that I swear on my fake sister's virginity wasn’t even presented. There is a glimmer hope however, in 82 minutes, I will leave that classroom for the day. Even though it is an hour and a half, it will be a war effort to make it through the class without going bat shit insane. When the block ends after what felt like an eternity in Hell, a sudden happiness grows over me! I realize that I can escape from this wretched shitstorm! The bell rings, fourth block is over, just like everyone else I am excited that school is done for the day. I kick the door of the back building open and sprint out, for I am free! At least for the time being. Reality soon hits that I can’t escape this class. I come home and have to work on the workbook packets assigned. Everyone in the class split up the work and shared the answers, excluding me. I guess I shouldn’t have unleashed my brutal anger out on group chat in the beginning of the year. I am now stuck doing the entire packet of balance sheets, income and expense statements by myself, ruining my night. Just reminiscing about my Accounting 2 class gives me a fucking migraine.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read My Boomin' Memoirs for more true stories of mine.


End file.
